Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -50\% \times 0.3 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.3 \times 100\% = 30\%$ Now we have: $ -50\% \times 30\% = {?} $ $ -50\% \times 30\% = -15 \% $